Moving object detection and tracking can involve multiple platforms of various configurations operating as an elaborate coordinated system with precise timing synchronization requirements to track a moving object (e.g. objects, targets, and the like). Additionally, tracking moving objects that have been ascertained with another moving vehicle on the ground, or with an airborne platform such as an aircraft, requires continuously updating the changing position information of a moving object. The accuracy of the position updates and the update rate relative to the maneuverability of a detected object are the primary operating characteristics needed to continuously detect and track moving object(s).
The synchronization requirements for multiple, coordinated platforms can be difficult to maintain due to various operational characteristics, environmental effects, and over an extended period of surveillance when tracking multiple moving objects. In addition, some object detection and tracking systems require user or operator-based interaction and participation which can significantly delay position information updates, and renders simultaneous tracking of multiple moving objects impractical.